Screech 2
by urbanlegend23
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story SCREECH. It is vital you read SCREECH first or the plot will not make sense. Anyway, another Ghostface copycat is after the survivors of the first story.


SCRE**2**ECH

****

CHAPTER ONE

The killer jumped out from behind the bushes. Katherine screamed and ran for her life.

'No, no way, your not getting away from me, Katherine!' the voice said. He continued.

'Remember me?'

Katherine screamed as the killer pulled off his mask…

'Kat, Kat, wake up! Your dreaming…'

Katherine adjusted her eyes to the bright light Victoria had turned on. She hadn't realised she was still screaming from her nightmare and toned her voice down a bit.

'It was another dream, right?'

'The 3rd time this week.'

'Did Debbie give you your No-Nightmare pill things?'

'I don't need them. Well, at least I didn't think I did. I felt like a freak, Victoria! Taking pills from a psychiatrist and all…'

Victoria gave the 'it's-for-your-own-good' speech to Katherine and got up from Katherine's bedside table chair and went into their bathroom to do some business.

Katherine sat up and put her arms around her neck.

'It's happening again.' She said suddenly.

Victoria gave her a 'whatever' look from the bathroom.

'Why now? I mean, come on Katherine, 11 months later. That's very nearly a year, ok?'

Victoria dried Katherine's sweaty forehead with the flannel.

'Now, I don't want no silly talk about murderers coming back, again, alright?'

Katherine looked out her window into the beautiful Wellington midnight sky. She slumped back on the bed. She was hot and pale, and the bed was burning.

'Come on, Katherine. School starts again tomorrow.'

Katherine felt like killing herself at hearing the word 'school.' She had been tormented by lots of dickheads who don't believe her seriously scary story about what happened last year with Melanie Cleland.

Katherine, after a long time of wriggling around in her double bed, finally fell asleep.

'Look, I'm sorry if this upsets anyone involved, but it looks as though someone is trying to make a real-life sequel.' 

It was film class. Devon Nel, a talented athlete-type guy was discussing whether or not the latest kills where for real.

Katherine entered the room in silence.

'See, here is the Sidney Prescott type chick. The star, whatever.' Devon continued.

Katherine took a seat at the back of the class by Victoria.

'What are they discussing?' Katherine asked eagerly.

'Katherine, look. There have been more murders…'

Katherine looked taken aback. She tried not to let the tears leak down her eyes.

Victoria continued. 'It happened last night…Officer Charles Taylor and his partner were brutally murdered, they were both stabbed 5 times…'

Katherine looked horrified,

'I knew it. Its happening again.'

Victoria put her arm around her; they listened in to the conversation.

Katherine spotted Michael. He was chatting up a pretty girl called Rachel Price.

'Get over it, Devon. The Officer's had lots of enemies.' Matthew Payne said.

'Like who?' Devon replied.

'Criminals, perhaps?' Rachel Price chimed in.

'Murderers are criminals, Rachel. You can't ignore it.' Michael said.

Rachel gave him the evils. He backed away…

Katherine reached into her bag to get some paper.

'Ah!' she shouted as her cellular phone dropped out of her bag.

It started ringing. Almost everyone was laughing at Katherine. Including Michael.

'I ought to go,' she said.

Katherine walked out the brass film-class door and press 'TALK' on her phone.

'Hello?' she said.

'Hello…Katherine. Poor Officer Taylor, he was the key to my sequel. The whole thing to start it off.'

Katherine's eyes went wide.

'What the hell do you want? Why are you doing this? Who is this?'

'All your questions to be answered soon, Katherine. See ya later…'

CHAPTER TWO

'The sick bitch rung me, ok?' 

Katherine's hands were still shaking; she was taken to the police office to answer some questions.

'It could've been a prank,' Officer Amanda Pickering said.

'I'd know if it was a prank, alright?' Katherine practically screamed at her.

'Okay, okay. Calm down Katherine.' The officer said.

'We suggest you keep close to a bunch of friends while you're out, and we'll keep an eye on the town.'

Katherine lowered her head and walked out the door.

Matthew Payne always biked home. He was a well-known, happy chap that had lots of enemies, but many friends. 

Rushil Patel, his 26-year-old mate, owned Matt's favourite dairy, Wall Street Dairy, and he always stops at it on his way home.

Matthew put his bike up against a tree and walked inside the small, almost unnoticeable dairy. 

'Russ, you here?' Matt's voice echoed around the small diary.

'Hey Matt, how was school?' Rushil's voice came from the behind the counter.

'Not bad, not bad. You got any KGB left?' 

Rushil stepped out from behind the counter. 'Let me go and check.'

Rushil walked over to the compartment of the fridge where the alcohol was kept. He looked around for the KGB. 'Sorry, Matt. I don't think we -'

Rushil couldn't finish his sentence, the ghost-face killer jumped out from behind the fridge and ripped out his knife.

Matthew stood back in horror as the killer stabbed Rushil until blood was streaming down from all parts of his body.

The killer looked up at Matt. 'Your turn,' he said. Matthew screamed and ran for the doors.

He yanked them. They were closed and locked. The killer had this all set out. It was his turn to die.

Matthew ducked his head as the killer stabbed the door. He ran around to the bread compartment. 'Crap! This place is useless!' Matthew couldn't find anything to hurt the killer with, to make him stand back. He chucked bread at him anyway. The killer missed all of it, not that it would have mattered if Matthew had actually hit him.

Matthew wasn't going to give up just yet. He ran around to the fridge and cautiously ran over Rushil's body. He fiercely ripped open the doors of the fridge and looked for glass bottles of alcohol. Matthew looked for ages. All he could find was plastic bottles of milk.

'M-Milk? All you have is milk?' Matthew screamed furiously.

Matthew had forgotten about the killer for a minute there. He looked around. The killer was nowhere to be seen.

'Oh, oh! He's gone…I'm safe…POL -'

Matthew's cry for POLICE was unfortunately not completed. The killer jumped out from the ice-block fridge and stabbed Matthew's leg. Matthew screamed in pain and dropped down on the ground.

The killer stood over him. Matthew reached up to mask and scrunched it up. He did not have the energy to pull it off.

The killer stabbed him 5 times and left out the back way of the dairy, mask-less, laughing to himself.

CHAPTER THREE

Jordan Fitzgerald dialled Matthew Payne's home phone number. Matthew had promised him a chat on the Internet that night; he had told him it was important. Jordan waited for 5 minutes while the phone rung. 'Stupid asshole,' he muttered to himself. Jordan put down the phone. He went into MSN Messenger Service and logged on.

He waited while the Internet connected. Jordan finally got on the service and looked at his contacts. Devon Nel, his friend, was online at the time. Jordan decided he would chat to him.

Jordan says:

Hey Devon.

Devon says:

Hi there, how's it going?

Jordan says:

Not bad.

Devon says:

Have you heard about the latest killings?

Jordan says:

WHAT?

Jordan says:

Hang on a minute…the phone is ringing.

Jordan went to pick up the phone. 'Matthew, you stupid idiot, you were supposed to be online.'

'Hello, Jordan. This isn't Matthew.'

The creepy Scream voice was on the other line. Jordan laughed.

'Matt, how are you doing that thing with your voice? It's really cool, come online now ok, I'll talk to you over the Internet.'

'Matthew is dead!'

Jordan's eyes went wide. His stomach lurched. 

'E-e-excuse me?'

'Matthew is dead, bitch. You'll be joining his clan in a couple of seconds.'

Jordan dropped the phone. He walked out of the room. Jordan heard a creaking sound in the bathroom. He opened the door. Slowly. The creaking sound got nearer, he opened the door full, and screamed! Matthew Payne, his good friend, had been stabbed to death, his body was right in front of Jordan's face. Jordan screamed.

Without warning, the killer jumped out from behind Matthew's body. Jordan ran for his life. 

He was currently on the second floor of his house; firstly he would have to get down the stairs to get away from the killer. He went into the upstairs bathroom, which had a lock. The killer rammed his body against the door, he knocked loudly on the wood, and he was trying to get in.

'Get out of here, you stupid ass!' Jordan screamed.

Suddenly, the knocking stopped; the ramming-of-killer's-body was silent. The lock on the door of the bathroom slipped open easily; the killer had used his knife to get into the bathroom. He slipped inside the room. Jordan was nowhere to be seen. The window was open. It looked as though Jordan had jumped out the window, onto the solid concrete. 

The killer walked over to the window…just as Jordan leaped out from behind the bathroom door and switched the hair-dryer on. Jordan yanked the hair-dryer right up the killer's rear window. The killer gave a youch of pain as the hot air travelled through his ass.

Jordan ran down stairs and pulled the front door open.

'AHHH!' he screamed when he opened the door. Rachel Price was standing there, right in front of him.

'Oh my God! What is your problem, today, Jordan?' Rachel screeched at him, Jordan at obviously given her the fright of her life.

Jordan wiped the sweat from his head with his jersey sleeve.

'The killer…in my house…tried to kill me…' Jordan had trouble catching his breath.

Rachel looked at him with an 'oh-my-god-you-better-not-be-joking' look on her face.

There was a big pause. Silence for 5 minutes, right on the dot.

'Why are you here, anyway, Rachel?' Jordan finally said.

'I was looking for you.' Rachel replied.

'On your own?' 

'Michael's with me.' 

Jordan looked around. 'Where is he then?'

Michael popped his head around the corner. 'I'm right here!' Michael shouted out to Jordan.

Rachel gave Michael a worried look.

'We've got to call the police.' Rachel said. 'Someone tried to murder Jordan.'

CHAPTER FOUR

Katherine Chin walked out of her psychologist's Debbie Reynolds office to find police and detectives guarding her. She wasn't surprised to see them.

Katherine walked up to them.

'There's been more murders, right?' she said, hoping the answer wouldn't be yes.

Chief Sharon Gallagher looked at her with the 'I'm-sorry' expression.

'There's been 2 more murders, Rushil Patel, a dairy-owner, and Matthew Payne, a high school student.'

Katherine slid her hands through her hair. 

Chief Gallagher continued. '…One of the victims got away.'

Katherine looked up at him; she was almost smiling, but not just yet. 'Who?' she asked.

'Jordan Fitzgerald, he also goes to school with you and…'

'Yes, I know him. I'm glad he's alright.'

'Listen, Katherine. I think we should get you to come down to the station…'

Katherine shook her head. 'No.' she said.

Chief Gallagher gave her an understanding look. 'We'll keep in contact with you, your school has been closed.'

Katherine walked out of the building, hopped in her car and drove home.

Jordan sat in the police station, pale-faced. Rachel and Michael were waiting outside for Jordan to finish.

'So, tell me again, Jordan. The killer came out from behind Matthew Payne's dead body?' Detective Emily Brine was questioning Jordan Fitzgerald on his attack.

'Yes, he jumped out from behind it with a butcher knife.'

Detective Emily Brine gave Jordan a thoughtful look.

'Had you been in any contact with anyone just before your attack?'

'Just Devon, over a chat service.'

'Yes, we saw that. Anyone else?'

'No. No one.'

Detective Emily Brine paused. 'Okay, Jordan, you can go. Keep close to people, horror movies say killers always come back to claim their un-dead victims.'

Jordan nodded. 'You like horror movies, Detective?'

'Very much so, Jordan.'

Jordan nodded at the Detective and gave her a quick smile.

Michael jumped out at Jordan's face as quick as a whistle as he came out of the questioning room.

'So, what did he say? Who's the killer? Where's Katherine? Who's dead? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!' Michael went a bit crazy.

'Er…Katherine is, like, somewhere. Matthew Payne, Rushil Patel and the two Officer's are dead.' Jordan said.

'Oh, God. Do you want to stay at my apartment? I mean, just until all this is over.' Michael toned his attitude down a bit.

Jordan nodded. 'I'd like that.'

Michael smiled. 'That's great. But, um, I, just, er…might have a bit of company some nights, that's all.' Michael pointed to Rachel.

'Oh, yes. Um, that's, er…cool.'

Rachel winked and the 3 of them disappeared into the night.

Katherine Chin stepped inside her apartment to get a cold breeze down her back. Katherine was tired. She walked into the kitchen and found Victoria's note on the table.

Katherine,

Gone shopping. Be back around 9.00pm, ok?

Love lots, 

Victoria.

Katherine sighed. She went into the fridge and got a bottle of vodka and drank a little bit. 

Katherine took her Pulp high heel shoes off and dragged herself into bed.

CHAPTER FIVE

Karissa and Alice were killed last night…The best friend thing, right, no-one would expect it…Someone is trying to duplicate the Scream films…Sorry, Melanie can't come to the phone right now…I killed people for fun…I don't get scared easily, I've seen all the Scream movies…I'll get it…Melanie was a psycho bitch…

Katherine woke up fast from her terrifying flashback dream. She had been sleeping on her right side. Katherine looked at the clock. It was half past 11. She was going to roll over to see if Victoria was home yet, but instead, she rolled over to see the killer, the new ghost-face looking her right in the eye. 

Katherine had woken up just at the right time; the killer was just ready to stab her. Katherine kicked the killer off the bed and ran to the kitchen. She opened a draw of knifes and got a gigantic knife ready for when the killer came. 

Katherine didn't wait, she ran outside quick as a whistle and hopped into her car. Just as she was about to start her car to drive away from been murdered, ghost-face jumped out from the back seat.

Katherine screamed in shock. The killer muffled her mouth and got his knife ready. Katherine struggled to get out of her seat belt. 

The killer had his knife raised. It was coming down, down.

'YEOW!' the killer screamed in pain as Katherine bit his hand. She kicked the killer and pushed him out the car door. She then turned the ignition and drove off, and she deliberately made her car roll over the killer.

Katherine shoved her knife in the glove box. 

'Oh!' she got a fright when she heard for cell-phone ringing.

Katherine breathed heavily; she refused to answer it. That was until she remembered Victoria and Michael also knew her cell number. Katherine picked her cell-phone up in slow motion.

'H-hello?' she said.

'Katherine…Katherine. Just to let you know, we are in Laser Force at the moment.' 

'What the-? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT LASER FORCE VICTORIA?' 

Victoria hesitated. 'I didn't want you to come, you could've got hurt. I had arranged it with everyone, Michael, Devon, Rachel and Jordan are all here.'

'I see…I got attacked, Victoria. I'm driving in to meet you. Come outside Laser Force and get in the car, we have to get to the police before anyone else gets killed.'

'Okay, okay. We just wanted to have some fun.'

'Remember last time we wanted to have some fun? It turned into a Nightmare of a game; it ripped up my life, Victoria. Be there, its 12.01 already.'

With that, Katherine clipped her cell-phone onto her pocket of her jeans.

Katherine shook her head to get all the painful memories out of her brain and took the fast way to Laser Force.

CHAPTER SIX

Katherine arrived at Laser Force at the time of 12.12am. She looked around the grounds to see if she could see Michael, Victoria, Jordan, Rachel or Devon. She couldn't see anyone…Wellington was dead at this hour.

Katherine felt like she was going to vomit at anytime soon. She felt sick with all the killings; all the mad, disgusting things people had done to each other over the past years. It made her sick to the stomach. 

Katherine hid her head in her hands and had a little cry while she waited for any one of her friends to come out and zoom off in the car with her.

While Katherine was crying, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a shadow walk past her window. She heard the clattering of a tape fall into the seat beside her. She looked out the window. No one was there.

Katherine then looked at the passenger's seat. There was indeed a little tape there. It had labelled on it 'PLAY IT, KATHERINE.'

Katherine relentlessly played the tape.

__

'You've followed directions well Katherine. Come inside, play a little game with us. We'll have fun. Don't you want to have fun, Katherine? Or they die! All of them!'

Katherine heard Victoria scream, and the tape went blank.

Katherine felt like screaming for the police, or for anyone. She didn't want to be alone. But, Katherine couldn't stand there to be any more killings, so she stepped out the car and locked the door with her keys. She ran up to the Laser Force entry and Judo-kicked the door open. Katherine stepped inside and saw the receptionist sitting at the table with blood dripping from his ears. She checked his pulse. He was dead for sure. The computer they programmed the game with had written all over it:

GET READY TO DIE

GET READY TO DIE

GET READY TO DIE 

GET READY TO DIE 

'Goddamn bastard…'

Katherine pushed the curtains open and stepped inside Laser Force to play another game of cat-and-mouse with the new killer. 

Laser Force is a place where teenagers and kids go to have fun. They shoot each other in the dark with Laser Guns, and the computer that the killer had taken over would usually have the scores of the best players Laser Force has ever had. 

Katherine prepared herself to play the next game. Except this time, it was going to be in the dark.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jordan wondered around the Laser Force corridors with Victoria, Michael and Rachel as they searched for Devon. He was there just a minute ago, and he had disappeared. Rachel turned around. 'I think I saw someone,' she said quietly. Victoria whispered to her, 'Be careful.' 

Rachel walked up to the corner. She screamed, the killer pulled out in front of her and stabbed her in the heart! Victoria and Michael screamed at the same time. They ran up the ramp…and then they also ran right into the killer! 

Victoria thought for a split-second _'How does he do that?' _before running away. Victoria and Michael sighed-screamed and ran down the ramp…they ran straight into Devon! They could only just recognise him by his red T-shirt and blue skate jeans. 

The killer appeared behind Devon. 'Devon, watch out!' Too late. Victoria screamed again. 'You sick bastard!' Michael shouted at him. 'I'm gonna get you!' 

Michael ran right into the killer and bowled him over. But the killer slit Michael's arm. Michael screeched in pain. Victoria fell back against a wall in terror. She felt for something to defend herself with as the killer approached her with his new knife raised.

'Get away from me, you sick - '

Victoria didn't finish her sentence. Katherine appeared behind the killer. 'You sick piece of crap, you don't want them, you want me remember? So, come get me, you maniac!'

The killer ran away chasing Katherine around the pitch-black corridors. Victoria stood up and brushed the dust off her face. 'JORDAN! JORDAN!' she screamed. 'Jordan, where are you?'

Victoria walked up the ramp she had previously seen the killer at. 'Jordan! Oh my God!' Victoria screamed when she saw Jordan's dead body against a wall. He was dead, and she knew it. Victoria ran off and looked for Katherine; she didn't want to be alone.

Katherine ran as fast as she could. She chucked 2 chairs at the killer to block his way. She ran to the entrance of Laser Force and slouched her body against the wall. Suddenly, she felt something. It was like a switch. Katherine fiddled with the switch. 'YES!' she cried. The switch turned on the lights. 

'Katherine!' Katherine heard Victoria's pleading cries behind her and they hugged. 

'Hey, no time for that now, gals.' The killer was behind them.

No, not one killer. Two figures in ghost-face masks were standing in front of Katherine and Victoria. Victoria screamed 'RUN!' to Katherine, but Katherine stayed still.

'Good girl, Katherine.' The killers said. They seemed as if they had had this all planned out. Even the part where they take off their masks. Because that is what the figures were doing right now.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"'Mmmmm…corn syrup, the same stuff they used for pigs blood in Carrie,'" Devon, the first killer quoted the line from Scream.

"'What's the matter, Katherine, you look like you've seen a ghost,'" Rachel, the second killer said, using the voice-changer.

'How -?'

'So, Katherine and Victoria, you wanna know how we did all this huh?' Rachel said.

'Well, we'll tell you.' 

'We made it look like each other died. First, you saw me kill Rachel, then, Rachel ran up the ramp and fake-killed me, see?' Devon said.

'It was all pretty easy, you see. We had primary victims.' Rachel added.

Victoria screamed on the spot for absolutely no reason at all. Katherine nudged her.

'You are two unoriginal idiots who wouldn't know how to murder people if a clue blew right up your ass…or should I say…asses?'

'Your calling us unoriginal? At least we know how to entertain!' Devon said.

'Entertain? You call slitting people's throats entertaining?' Victoria screamed at them.

'We make horror films reality…and we have reason.' Rachel said.

'Oh, yeah, spill the beans, then!' Katherine said.

Devon approached Katherine and smoothed his hair down. 'I was Melanie's boyfriend last year, when I heard she was a murderer, and you had shot her down, I had to follow in her footsteps. You killed the best relationship of my life, Katherine…you literally killed it.'

'And you stole my best friend,' Rachel chimed in. 'I knew Melanie from the very start of primary school, and when you turned up at Eastern Hutt High, then she jumped house to you, and that's a darn good reason to want to kill you…and all your cruddy little friends. Don't you remember me? At Nightmare, I was the first person to be the nightmare-guy. I set you up with her. It was only natural for me to copycat that bitch…'

'You two are psychotics…you'll never get away with this, you know.' Victoria said.

'We knew this speech was coming, but the end isn't going to be the same. The killers live for the third edition this time. And you two, basically Sidney and Gale, die, whatta big change, huh?' Rachel gave a sarcastic smile.

'Endings in horror movies are always the same. Sequels suck, you psychos.' It was Michael. He was behind Devon and Rachel. He shot them both twice in the head. 

Victoria and Katherine screamed with joy at the site of Michael's bravery. The three left the Laser Force building with cuts and bruises of evil memories gone by. 

CHAPTER NINE 

Rachel, Melanie and Devon were issues that Katherine, Victoria and Michael soon got past, and eventually, 1 year later, they were convinced no more killers were on the way.

One night, on Daylight Saving in the Summer time of 2001, Katherine and Victoria were sunbathing on top of their roof.'

They were talking of guys, perfume and all that girlie stuff when 'Hey, wait a minute. I think the phone's ringing…'

The End

__


End file.
